


Let's Have Some Fun

by BrokenBlush



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I WAS TIRED, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, This Is A Disaster, This is ridiculous, fluff at end i guess, joke fic sort of, never let me write while i'm half asleep again, sort of not really though, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/pseuds/BrokenBlush
Summary: Where Nick reckons Harry's right arm is more muscular than his left because he wanks to much and he wants to rectify this issue.Essentially Harry wanks Nick off with his left hand.





	

Harry was battling his jeans off and clambering onto the bed when Nick decided to speak up, “Use your left hand.” He muttered, and initially Harry nodded along, more interested in making a dive at Nick’s trousers to really process what he was saying. It was only when Harry had wrestled Nick’s pants off and was about to reach out to grab his dick when the words fully sunk in.

“What do you mean,” Harry pronounced, halting his manic grab for Nick’s cock as he sunk back down to rest on his knees so he could stare into Nick’s eyes with a relative ease.

“If you’re gonna jack me off, use your left hand,” Nick muttered in between heavy breaths. He ignored Harry’s look of confusion and curled his body forward to meet Harry in a kiss, instantly shoving his tongue into Harry’s before dancing them around each other in some sort of war of passion that frankly Nick was bound to win.

However, Harry wasn’t going to let their kiss get in the way of understanding the madness that was Nick’s idea of using his left hand, he assumed Nick would want to come at some point within the next hour and he sure wasn’t going to get there that quickly using his left hand. Nick’s cock was calling out for Harry to just ignore Nick’s words and start wanking him off in the way he knew Nick would enjoy it, but he could overlook that urge with curiosity towards why Nick would want him to use his left hand.

Harry broke away from their kiss with a resounding smack that echoed through Nick’s bedroom then puffed out, “Why?” He didn’t exactly have the breath to add any more than that query, he was well on his way to becoming a bit overheated with their whole encounter, which he liked to think was fair enough considering they hadn’t exactly been fucking for longer than a month but those were just details when he was kneeling on Nick’s bed and half hard in only his pants.

Nick appeared far calmer than Harry seemed to be, it might’ve been that he was a bit older and more practised in regards to waiting or it might’ve been that Harry’s dick had been interested for nearly half an hour already and he was swiftly becoming desperate. This whole exchange had started when Nick went to go fetch them a blanket for their TV extravaganza they were having this evening, but that didn’t exactly go to plan when Harry started daydreaming about Nick’s cock. Hence here they were, and Harry was aching for some contact while Nick sat with his dick bobbing against his stomach murmuring some silly instructions.

But that was when Nick spoke up, clearing his throat before he did so, “I can tell your right arm’s more muscley than your left.” He spoke the words with such conviction it left Harry gazing down at his arms to see if he could notice any difference in the two. Yet before he could spot anything wrong with his arms, Nick was off again, “So naturally I came to the conclusion that if your right is more muscular than your left, the muscles must develop from wanking, which you do with your right hand.”

“I can see you’ve put some effort into this theory,” Harry retorted. Not really sure where to go from here since he didn’t know if Nick was telling a fib or not and he couldn’t really admire his own arms from where he was to tell. “I’m not sure I believe you.” He settled with after a lengthy pause.

Neither his or Nick’s dick had lost interest during this insane muscle debate which was a good thing for sure, he wouldn’t want to get this far, have a chat about gaining muscles from wanking and then end it right there and then because they’d both gone soft. Quite honestly Harry was rather proud of his self-control, he’d never been too good at waiting for an orgasm, preferring to become needy and desperate remarkably fast so to have a chat while his dick was begging for some release seemed somewhat pleasing.

“I’m not wrong,” Nick started again, “I think your left arm needs some practice too, and what a better time than now when I’m horny and you need to get me off before you can come.” With that Harry groaned, he didn’t want to give in but with Nick’s rough slow tone he couldn’t help but follow along with what Nick was saying. He quickly moved his right hand to rest on his own thigh so that he wouldn’t use it with instinct and reached out his left. Harry was somewhat apprehensive about trying this since he knew it was his least dominant hand, but that didn’t stop him curling his fingers around Nick’s cock, pausing as he heard Nick let out a deep groan at the initial contact then began.

Needless to say, it was rather tricky, his coordination wasn’t good at the best of times so trying to set a steady pace regarding Nick’s cock was near impossible. He took it slow, making a fist around the base and then grasping on the way up just how he knew Nick liked it, he didn’t exactly manage it too well until a couple motions later when Nick was spreading his legs in order for Harry to settle himself in between them. With the new angle Harry was away, he was setting a slow rhythm that combined trying to thumb at Nick’s slit on the upstroke, he knew it was going alright when he heard Nick rumble out some sort of moan as he went.

Nick took the time to admire how thin and nimble Harry’s fingers looked when they were tightly wrapped around his cock, he didn’t often get a chance to take in what Harry was doing because he was normally preoccupied with the oncoming feeling of being overwhelmed. But this was the perfect opportunity considering Harry’s left hand wasn’t exactly getting him there as quick as his right normally would.

Then Harry did something rather spectacular and Nick couldn’t tell what it was but it meant he struggled to restrain his legs from kicking out and left a resounding groan to hurtle out his mouth.

As soon as the sound had hit the air, Harry’s eyes were shooting up to match his, silently asking if he was doing alright. Nick’s mouth fell open with a silent gasp as Harry began to speed up his strokes using the dribble of Nick’s precome to urge him on.

“Why are we doing this again?” Harry questioned moments later, eyes never switching away from Nick’s.

“The getting off part of this or the left hand thing?” Nick immediately responded, eyes shimmering back at his own as he finished speaking.

“Using my left hand you wanker,” Harry muttered before closing the distance between them once again, catching Nick’s top lip between his own and sucking at it rather harshly. Nick reciprocated with grace, nibbling at Harry’s bottom lip as he brought both his hands up to cup Harry’s face in an attempt to yank him closer than he already was which was a bit impossible really but in the heat of the moment that didn’t matter.

Nick had to break away eventually so he could breathe but his pants soon turned into a wide-mouthed grin when he sat back and realised purely how much concentration Harry was putting on his dick. Harry’s eyes were transfixed on the head and how he occasionally swiped his thumb out to stroke all around it. Truthfully, Nick found it rather hot, the pure level of focus from the young boy in front of him was just astounding.

Soon, Nick was beginning to get a bit breathless and Harry was more than happy that he was managing this all with his left hand just as he was asked. Nick didn’t want to admit it but he was way closer to coming than he ever would have suspected he’d be with Harry using his left hand.

Harry’s dick had been fully hard ever since he’d initially curled his hand around Nick, he still had his briefs hung low on his hips that only outlined his aching cock straining against the material. It didn’t help his cause that Nick was grumbling out murmurs of praise every now and then that left his cock positively twitching in his pants.

The need to get off was beginning to resonate down Harry’s body, causing him to squirm around on the mattress, he considered just taking the pants off but he knew if he tried, there’d be a chance he would end up stopping the fast paced rhythm he already had going on Nick’s cock. He knew he’d be able to do it if it were his normal hand doing the wanking but it wasn’t so that left him in a bit of a struggle.

It was no use, though, he couldn’t wait any longer until he whipped his pants off so he leant up on his knees and brought his right hand down to tug at the waistband.

So far he’d kept his rhythm going steady but that took a dramatic turn when his dick bounced up against his stomach with a plea to get some contact once his briefs were lowered, his hand faltered and stopped at the base of Nick’s cock as he tried to ignore his own needs for Nick’s. With that thought, he kept going. Building up again, faster this time as he’d already done it once before until he matched his previous pace.

“You’re doing so well, it’s almost impressive.” Nick hummed, leaving Harry to shiver at the praise of the first half of Nick’s sentence then giggle at the second. Their eyes met once again when Nick formed a raspy moan which set Harry off whining with want, Harry studied how deep and dark Nick’s pupils had become and Nick studied how the lamp reflected sparkles into Harry’s.

It was then when Harry realised if he was using his weaker hand to wank Nick off, he could use his stronger right one to wank himself off. He dopily grinned with the thought as he drew his free hand down to the base of his own cock and then set about matching his other strokes with ease, letting his eyes shut as the pleasure worked its way through his body.

Harry’s eyes flicked open in bewilderment when Nick let out a displeased sound, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been told not to touch himself so he didn’t exactly see a problem with that so Harry didn’t really know what else could be bothering him, however Nick happily interrupted his train of thought mere seconds after he’d opened his eyes.

“You’re slacking off,” Was all Nick said in a rather teasing tone, casting a gaze down to his own cock while gesturing with his hand for Harry to go faster. Harry shortly caught on, giggling as he realised he’d abandoned Nick’s cock for his own, quickly rectifying his mistakes as he brought their motions in sync.

Once Harry’s pace had sped up again, Nick was almost continuously groaning, he’d threw his head back in a bid of pleasure and began bucking his hips up into Harry’s fist, managing to keep up thrust for thrust. Seeing Nick on the edge turned Harry into an absolute wreck, he tried to mimic Nick’s hip thrusts in an attempt to rush towards his orgasm but that swiftly failed since he just couldn’t keep up with the fast strokes he’d already got going on, at one point he worried he was going to come before Nick which meant he had to slow down on his own cock and speed up on Nick’s just as a precaution in case he did.

In the end, though, Harry needn’t have worried, Nick was coming in no time, spurting sticky shoots of come on his stomach while holding his hips up into Harry’s fist as he pumped him through his orgasm. When Nick started to groan in protest with the sensitivity, Harry dragged his hand away and let it rest against Nick’s thigh, unintentionally spreading some of his come there as he went.

While Nick was busy collapsing back against the headboard with exhaustion, Harry was still frantically stroking down his own cock, building himself up until he felt his thighs start to tense. He looked down to see his long fingers working down his cock at such a pace it was a bit shocking, he clenched his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him, spreading warm tingles down his body as he tugged himself through it with his fist. Harry didn’t pay attention to what was really going on until his whole body felt relaxed and he could open his eyes again, and quite frankly he’d made a bit of a mess. His come had gone up and around his tummy, Nick’s thighs and all over his fist. But Harry cared more about passing out in Nick’s arms than what state he was in, so he crawled on top of Nick then struggled against his shoulder to tuck himself under it.

“That was an experience,” Harry murmured, turning his face into Nick’s chest and snuggling in close in an attempt to feel embraced by Nick’s warmth.

“One that we’ll have to repeat if you want equal size arm muscles,” Nick grinned in response, slouching down against the bed to get comfy against Harry’s knackered body.

“Have you ever wanked with your left hand?” Harry asked, genuinely rather intrigued, he knew it was mainly because he was so exhausted it was silly but that didn’t matter as right now he was curious regarding Nick’s wanking habits.

Nick chuckled before announcing, “Well, of course, I don’t want wonky arm muscles like you, love. That and once I broke my right arm and couldn’t wank so I had to learn with my left.”

From what Nick could see of Harry’s face, he seemed to look a bit in awe, that was before he burst out giggling, though. Nick joined in soon after, unable to control himself from Harry’s infectious sense of humour.

Once Harry had calmed down he whispered in a rather defensive tone with furrowed brows, “My arms are both lovely no matter how much I wank.’

All Nick could do is smile in response, “They are, you’re lovely all over”

“So are you, Nick.” And with a grin plastered on Harry’s face, they snuggled up and drifted off, arms tucked around each other with sheets thrown around their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello there I hope this is alright and you enjoy it.
> 
> It's a bit jokey but I somehow managed to make it legit at the same time so I'm sort of sorry, I think I'm happy with how it turned out though so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Do leave a comment if I made any mistakes or just if it was alright that'd be lovely but you don't have to of course.
> 
> I hope you liked whatever this was xxxxx


End file.
